Ready to Start
Who knew a simple signature would require so much legwork? Cast * Nadia Al Hanaki * Phil Cheeseman * Bernard Prior Plot Meeting In Hall 37 Nadia’s still on report for trying to kill you, so you’ve got to go get a form signed by the special advisory council so she can be cleared to run with you. Supply Management Sub-Committee A friend of Nadia’s warns you that the council you’re seeking would never approve your request; she redirects you do another committee. They're Very Friendly, Really You hear several honourable members bray as you step into the meeting room. The chairwoman finally greets you and agrees to sign your form after a vote. Writing Paper Outrage The chairwoman reluctantly informs you that the committee is unable to support your requisition form, but suggests another group that just might be able to. Best Of Luck! You run along New Canton’s battlements with the chairwoman who directs you towards the Rec Hall. There Weren't Any Kittens Phil is keen to help you after your help with the kitten run though, so sends you off in the right direction. Thanks, Bernard A grumpy man called Bernard signs the form after Phil promises to plug him as a PAC candidate on Radio Cabel. Time to find Nadia and give her the good news. Road Trip! Nadia begins to commiserate with you before Phil informs her that your mission was a success. You’re going on a road trip! Transcript TRAINING LEADER: Runners, take your marks. Runners, ready. And go! footsteps Approaching first target. Runners, ready weapons. SAM YAO: Um, Runner Five, Runner Five… aw, with this many cameras, you’d think it’d be easier to find someone in New Canton. TRAINING LEADER: First target in ten paces. Runners, strike when ready! splatter SAM YAO: Oh, there you are! In the training yard. I can see you now. Wow, New Canton’s got an interesting way of training its new runners. I mean, full marks for effort, but I’m not sure all the business with the fake body parts and the semi-realistic spatter is exactly, well, you know, necessary. TRAINING LEADER: Second target, coming up. Look sharp, recruits! SAM YAO: Okay, Five, enough massacring watermelons with a rake. We’ve had a look at the map that Darren gave Zoe. Oh, good news, actually. She did find a lost stray kitten at those sewage works. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her happier. Anyway, other good news – map. Exmoor militia. Whatever was keeping the zoms away from Darren’s hideout comes from an old research base five days’ travel away from here. They used to be on Rofflenet, but dropped off a few weeks ago. No one knows why. So, we’re sending you out there. And if there’s a problem with their comms equipment, we need to get it fixed. Nadia’s volunteered to go along. Trouble is, Nadia’s still on report. She needs you to go and say you’ve forgiven her for that whole thing where she uh, sort of tried to accidentally on purpose get you killed. Which is what that form you’re holding says. Apparently, you need to get it signed off by the Runners’ Special Advisory Council. I mean, honestly, who comes up with these names? I mean, can’t they at least make up a fun acronym, like um, like the uh, The Area Runners Special Executive? laughs I’ve got a New Canton committee timetable here. They’re um, they’re meeting in - oh bugger. They’re meeting Hall 37 right now, due to finish in five minutes, and won’t meet again for another week. Run! chatter MAGDALENA ROSSINI: Excuse me! Sorry, out of the way, please. Has anyone seen an Abel runner? An Abel runner? No, an Abel Township runner! Oh, there you are! I’m Magdalena Rossini, New Canton Runner Thirty-six, friend of Nadia’s. She asked me to catch you before you spoke to RSAC. Thing is, they’ll never sign your form. Nadia’s too useful, too valued by them. They know she’s our best operator, and they don’t see why Abel should have her. Oh, there’s still a bit of bad feeling. It’s all sweetness and light when the Permanent Advisory Council and your military officers meet, but most of us remember when a New Canton runner had orders to shoot an Abel runner on sight. To be honest, RSAC’s full of that old guard. But don’t despair! They aren’t the only committee with the power to sign off on her release. Perhaps we could send you to the – no, they’re not meeting. Oh, maybe the – no! They’ll be on a break. Or – ah! Supply Management Subcommittee! Cafeteria Three, in C Block. You’ll know the one. The whole roof is covered in plants to graze the goat herd. But hurry, you must get your form signed before RSAC get wind of what you’re up to. You’re a runner – then run! footsteps BERNARD PRIOR: I tell you, it’s too rich for my blood! COMMITTEE: Here, here! CHAIRWOMAN: Bernard, the people want us to support the arts! BERNARD PRIOR: I won’t. I won’t have it, Madam Chair. If this so-called “creative writing group” wants to start up, I say they should take some personal responsibility! Why don’t they make their own paper? COMMITTEE MEMBER: I’m concerned about the children. The council’s task force on education says the primary school is already running to double its allotment of foolscap each week. COMMITTEE MEMBER: And speaking of, what genius decided the six and sevens needed to learn about origami in this economy? COMMITTEE: Too right! chatter CHAIRWOMAN: Everyone stop that! Calm down! Don’t you throw that agenda again, or so help me God - ! Oh, hello, Abel runner. What’s that with you? An Operator Requisition Form for us to approve? Let me see. rustles Yes. Hmm. Well, this seems to be in order. We do need to take a secret vote. I don’t suppose you could help us to clear the goats out of Conference Area 5, could you? So we can move straight on to our next meeting after this? bleat They’re very friendly, really, the goats. bleat CHAIRWOMAN: Ah, that’s good, you’ve got almost all of them. Just one last goat to – good work, Abel runner! Thought it’d butt you again, there. Don’t worry, I’m sure that bruise will heal quickly. I’m sorry, you’d like to know about your requisition form. Thing is, it’s outside our jurisdiction. We’d love to support you, of course, but the membership just isn’t comfortable. Some of us still remember when the council voted on a new barn without consulting the Agricultural Task Force. They unilaterally decided to plant nothing but potatoes in the east and northern fields. None of us can deal with a repeat of Spud August. What to suggest… hmm. It’s a long shot, but the Group for Promotion of Right Thinking are meeting in A Block, and the secretary’s always had a soft spot for Nadia. BERNARD PRIOR: Madam Chair! I insist we deal with this writing paper outright before the end of this meeting! CHAIRWOMAN: I’ll show you the way myself. Faster, really. Come on. CHAIRWOMAN: That’s it, just a few more stairs. We’ll head along the top of the wall from here. You could run the whole perimeter of New Canton like this, if you wanted. Doesn’t cut down on distance much, but the traffic is better. The permanent council hasn’t made a formal announcement, but we’re due to surpass twenty-five thousand souls by month’s end. It’s starting to feel like the morning rush 24/7 down below. They don’t let most of the rabble up here, though. Only special personnel and committee heads. And the guards, of course, like old Tim up ahead. Hello, Tim! Snipe anyone today? grunts Good to see you, too. Do you see that line up ahead where the brickwork changes from light gray to dark? Once we’ve crossed that, we’re on the original castle wall. Eight centuries old, and still holding out the hordes! The dead ones, anyhow. Rec hall’s down the stairs and along the passage. But be quick! They’re due to start debating an ideology-appropriate school curiculum in a few minutes. That could tie them up for a few days. I think I’ll stay up here a bit longer, enjoy the air while I can. Best of luck with your motion! PHIL CHEESEMAN: Can’t you go any faster? ZOE CRICK: No. It’s hopeless. Go on without me. PHIL CHEESEMAN: Oh, come on, I had to pull a bunch of strings to get the committee to let you sit in on a meeting. You can’t show up late. Not after you came to the last one still covered in sewage. ZOE CRICK: Oh, what will they do, turn the hose on me? PHIL CHEESEMAN: Would have been a good idea last time – whoa! ZOE CRICK: Uh, Phil? You were about to veer into Runner Five. You’ll have to excuse Phil. He’s very agitated about his gardening club. PHIL CHEESEMAN: The Invasive Species Council is a critical part of New Canton’s governing arm, thank you! ZOE CRICK: When you joined the council, were you aware the invasive species in question was not the zoms? PHIL CHEESEMAN: Yeah, left unchecked, Japanese knotweed can eat through walls. Oh, what’s that? Is that a requisition form? Let me see. rustles ZOE CRICK: I thought you were under orders not to try running and reading after the last time? PHIL CHEESEMAN: Let’s see… “Abel Township requests… huh, huh… Communications personnel! … Nadia.” Ah. Nothing to do with us. ZOE CRICK: What a shame. PHIL CHEESEMAN: I think we should help Runner Five find someone to sign off on this, especially after all that help with the kittens. ZOE CRICK: There weren’t any kittens. PHIL CHEESEMAN: I know just the person to get it done. Oh, come with us, Five. If we hurry, we can catch him and still make the ISC meeting. opens PHIL CHEESEMAN: Hello. BERNARD PRIOR: What is it? I’m trying to sleep! ZOE CRICK: In the conference room? PHIL CHEESEMAN: Bernard. Sorry, sorry, but you’ve just been drafted onto the Permanent Advisory Committee, haven’t you? To fill the hole Esteban left? BERNARD PRIOR: How’d you know about that? PHIL CHEESEMAN: Oh, well, uh, you know. Just like to keep my ears open. BERNARD PRIOR: Some people need to keep their mouths shut! ZOE CRICK: So, in summary, you are on the PAC now? BERNARD PRIOR: Why do you ask? PHIL CHEESEMAN: Our friend Abel Runner Five here needs this requisition form signed. BERNARD PRIOR: I know. I am on the Supply Management Subcommittee. And we said no, as I recall. PHIL CHEESEMAN: But I’m not asking you as a member of the Supply Management Subcommittee. I’m asking you as the newest member of the Permanent Advisory Council. BERNARD PRIOR: And? PHIL CHEESEMAN: And wouldn’t you like our radio show to mention what an amazing choice you are for the PAC, and how helpful you are to the little people? BERNARD PRIOR: Very well. Give me that form. rustles scrawls There you go. ZOE CRICK: That’s it? One signature and you’re done? No debate, no vote, no putting it on the minutes for next week? laughs And we accuse Abel of being a dictatorship. BERNARD PRIOR: I can take it back if you like. PHIL CHEESEMAN: No, no, that’s wonderful, Bernard. We understand how these things are done. Thank you so much! Come on, Zoe, Five. Time to find Nadia. BERNARD PRIOR: I believe she’s in Meeting Hall 7. ZOE CRICK: How do you know that? PHIL CHEESEMAN: Never mind! Come on, let’s catch her. opens NADIA AL HANAKI: Runner Five! I’m so grateful to you for trying, but I heard that the SMSC turned you down. I suppose getting out of here was always a long shot. PHIL CHEESEMAN: No, we did it. Here you go – signed, sealed, and delivered. NADIA AL HANAKI: How did you - ? The handwriting’s terrible. Who’s signature is this? ZOE CRICK: If we told you, we’ve have to kill you. Probably with a poison-tipped umbrella. NADIA AL HANAKI: But it’s official? PHIL CHEESEMAN: As official as it gets. NADIA AL HANAKI: Fantastic! When can we go? Sam, do you copy? SAM YAO: Yep, I’m back. So, it’s all sorted? Yay, you’re going on a road trip. NADIA AL HANAKI: Something wrong? SAM YAO: Wrong? No, no, of course not. It’s exciting news. Amelia’s going to use this mission to try out our new “Automated Operator System”. It’s just like me! Only, you know, not. So, that’ll be great. Just great. We can head out as soon as you two get back to the gate. Codex Artefact New Canton Day Pass This pass allows the bearer access to Sectors 3-13-G and up, with the exception of Blue and Orange zones. You must surrender this pass on request from any person bearing a green pass marked with today’s date. On authority: Council for Security and Welfare Management, Permanent Advisory Council Category:Mission Category:Season Three